The invention relates to a device for securing an automatic toll-taking transceiver onto a motorcycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket which attaches onto a standard motorcycle handlebar and allows an automatic toll-taking transceiver to be removably mounted thereupon so that it may be detected at an automatic toll-taking facility.
Numerous highways, bridges, and tunnels across the country collect tolls from the motorists who use themxe2x80x94in order to help defray the cost of building and maintaining these facilities, as well as to support other public programs. Traditionally, these toll are collected in cash from each individual motorist at a toll booth.
The traditional toll booth collection system has been found to be undesirable. The toll taking process interrupts the flow of traffic, causing traffic and delays. Most motorists are annoyed about the prospect of having to wait in order to pay a toll. In addition, idling motor vehicles waiting their turn to pay a toll waste immeasurable amounts of fuel and cause increased pollution. Further, numerous traffic accidents and fatalities occur every year at toll plazas.
Accordingly, as the technology became feasible, automatic toll-taking systems were implemented throughout the country along toll highways and at toll bridges and tunnels, in an attempt to eliminate the need for motorists to stop at toll booths to pay their tolls. These automatic toll-taking systems employ individual transceivers which are each assigned to an individual motorist. The transceivers are linked to an account held by the motorist. As the motorist travels through a toll-taking facility, the transceiver is interrogated to determine its identity. Once identified by the toll-taking facility, the motorist""s account is charged by the amount of the toll. Thus, the need for the motorist to stop, or even carry cash is eliminated.
Such transceivers are highly convenient for typical automobiles. The automobile motorist either leaves the transceiver adhered to the windshield, or uses his or her free hand to wave the transceiver toward the windshield while traveling through the toll-taking facility.
However, motorcyclists have not enjoyed similar ease when using automatic toll-taking systems. Motorcycle operation is a two-handed proposition. While motorcyclists have always had trouble at toll booths, the use of a transceiver does not make the toll-taking process easier or safer for the motorcyclist. Arguably the need to wave the transceiver without stopping the motorcycle makes it more difficult and more dangerous for the motorcyclist.
Other devices have been proposed which may be used to mount a variety of items onto or near the handlebars of a vehicle, such as a bicycle or a motorcycle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 503,058 to McGriff discloses a device which allows an item such as a clock to be attached onto the handlebars of the bicycle. McGriff employs a clamp which attaches over and around the t-shaped connection present on some bicycle handle bars. Unfortunately, not all bicycles, and few modern motorcycles have such a configuration. Accordingly, McGriff is not suitable for universal use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,527 to Pletscher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,295 to Seegers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,350 to Jolin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,725 to Miree; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,060 to Boyer all disclose devices which employ clamping means which attach onto the cylindrical portions of the handle bar, and tighten thereon. such arrangements will generally be suitable for use with certain motorcycles, but will be unusable on many other motorcycles which simply have different handle bar sizes and configurations.
Accordingly, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for effectively displaying an automatic toll-taking transceiver in conjunction with a motorcycle, so that the transceiver can be effectively read by a toll-taking system. Accordingly, the system provides a display bracket which attaches onto the motorcycle handle bar and holds the transceiver in a position relative to the motorcycle where it can be easily read by the toll-taking system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system which ensures the safety of the motorcyclist while using the automatic toll taking system. Accordingly, the display bracket is configured so that it and the transceiver supported thereby can remain in place on the handle bar while the motorcycle is in operation.
It is another object of the invention that the transceiver is protected from theft when the motorcycle is not in operation. Accordingly, the display bracket is configured so that the transceiver is removably mounted thereto. Thus, the transceiver may be easily removed from the display bracket when the motorcycle is not in operation.
It is a further object of the invention that the display bracket easily attaches onto all standard motorcycles. Accordingly, the display bracket utilizes one of the rear view mirror mountings on the handle bars to effect secure permanent mounting of the display bracket.
The invention is a system for displaying an automatic toll-taking transceiver upon a motorcycle having a handlebar and a mirror assembly mounted thereupon, using a display bracket having a holder and an extension arm. The holder includes a main member which forms a u-shaped opening and has a securing strap extending transverse to the main member. The extension arm has a lower tab which secures between the handlebar and mirror assembly. The transceiver is held within the u-shaped opening, and is secured in place with the securing strap.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.